Sabine Parish, Louisiana
Sabine Parish is a parish in Louisiana. The population of the parish is 24,233. Major roads US Route 171 Louisiana Highway 6 Louisiana Highway 118 Louisiana Highway 120 Louisiana Highway 174 Louisiana Highway 175 Louisiana Highway 191 Louisiana Highway 392 Louisiana Highway 473 Louisiana Highway 474 Louisiana Highway 481 Louisiana Highway 482 Louisiana Highway 483 Louisiana Highway 1215 Louisiana Highway 1216 Louisiana Highway 1217 Louisiana Highway 3229 Geography Adjacent counties/parishes Natchitoches Parish (east) DeSoto Parish (north) Shelby County, Texas (northwest) Vernon Parish (south) Newton County, Texas (south-southwest) Sabine County, Texas (west) Demographics As of the 2010 U.S. Census, the racial composition of the parish is: 68.51% White (16,602) 19.44% Black or African American (4,710) 8.04% Native American (1,948) 4.02% Other (973) 18.1% (4,386) of Sabine Parish residents live below the poverty line. Theft rate statistics Sabine Parish has average rates of Pokemon theft and murder. The parish reported 12 Pokemon thefts in 2018, and averages 1.04 murders a year. Pokemon Communities Towns Many - 2,853 Zwolle - 1,759 Villages Converse - 440 Fisher - 230 Florien - 633 Noble - 252 Pleasant Hill - 723 CDPss Belmont - 361 Fort Jesup - 509 Unincorporated communities Ebarb Negreet Toro Climate Fun facts * Pleasant Hill is best known as the site of The Battle of Pleasant Hill, fought in April 1864, the bloodiest battle of the Civil War west of the Mississippi River. Every April, a reenactment of the battle is held. It is one of the few reenactments staged at the actual battlefield of the engagement. * Florien has a reputation for setting speed traps on Highway 171 as a revenue source for their village police department. Rep. Frank Howard, R-Many, said he supported the bill that would likely label the Toledo Bend area in his district a speed trap, adding: "It needs to be about 16-by-24 (feet) in a bright color so it shines like a diamond in a you-know-what." * Noble is also a bit of a speed trap, but not as bad about it as Florien is. * In January 2014, the ACLU filed suit against the Sabine Parish School Board, Superintendent Sara Ebarb, Principal Gene Wright and teacher Rita Roark of Negreet High School, alleging officials at one of its schools harassed a sixth-grader because of his Buddhist faith and that the district routinely pushes Christian beliefs upon their students. The court swiftly ruled against the school board. * Following the discovery of oil in 1928, crude oil and natural gas joined timber as leading natural resources until about 1934 when oil experienced a natural decline. Oil was not a major economic factor again until new reserves were brought in near Many in the 1950s. Its 1,008 square miles (2,610 km2) contains some of the finest timber in the world. In addition, Sabine Parish is rich in other natural resources. * The Zwolle Tamale Fiesta is the town's signature festival. Originating in the late 1970s, the fiesta celebrates the Native American and Spanish heritage rooted in the town's origins. The fiesta takes its name from the tamale and alludes to the town's local notoriety for what is arguably a spicier version of the Mississippi Delta-style boiled tamale, which is believed to have been made in the area since the early 1700s. The festival was traditionally held on the campus of Zwolle High School on the 2nd weekend of October, kicking off on Thursday night and concluding on Sunday. The practice continued until the early 2000s when the town completed a festival grounds area. The Fiesta relocated to the grounds and scaled back to conclude on Saturday night. Attractions include cultural exhibitions, a parade, a ball, a small-scale carnival and most recently, a mud bog competition. * The Choctaw-Apache Tribe of Ebarb is located in Sabine Parish, most of their members living in Zwolle, Converse, Noble and Ebarb. Category:Louisiana Parishes